coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6025 (11th May 2005)
Plot Betty's appalled with Charlie for hitting Dev but Shelley sticks up for her man. Sally starts work for Arthur Brooks but is appalled when he makes it clear that he expects sex to be part of the deal. She storms out feeling humiliated. Gail chats to Keith in the garden while David plays football with Barney the rabbit! Cilla and Rocky have a ketchup fight in Wong's Chippy and Rocky chases her down the Street waving a fish slice. Norris compliments Sunita on the position of her apostrophe on the Alahan's sign. Sally braces herself and tells Kevin that there was no job going at Brooks Autosales. She lies saying Ian wanted rid of her because she refused to sleep with him. In the Rovers, Norris does a series of impersonations (Tommy Cooper, James Cagney etc.) for an unimpressed Emily and Rita. Dev suggests he reports Charlie to the police for assault but Sunita dissuades him. Rosie's disgusted with Sally and tells her that she'll have to lie to Kevin and deny the affair if she wants Kevin to stay. Diggory calls in the chippy and meets Yana. He's immediately smitten. Kevin punches Ian in the mouth for coming on to Sally. Ian tells Kevin that they've been having an affair for ages. Betty tells Charlie and Shelley that Dev plans to report Charlie to the police. Sally's preparing her defence when Kevin returns. To her surprise and relief he doesn't mention the affair and they hug each other, though Kevin's face is clouded with doubt. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Arthur Brooks - Lloyd McGuire *Rocky - Tony Xu *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Wong's Chippy *Brooks Autosales - Forecourt, showroom and office *Davenports - Showroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally reaches the end of her tether and tells Kevin that Ian has been propositioning her, only for her boss to retaliate by revealing all; Shelley vows to stand by her man after his violent outburst, but Dev's threat to call the police has her scared; Norris takes great pleasure in informing Les that no one is going to attend his wedding; while blushing bride-to-be Cilla is busy giving Rocky a battering in the chip shop. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,920,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Cilla Brown (about Kirk Sutherland): "He's not gonna get us a decent wedding prezzie. If he's ever got two pennies to rub together, you can bet yer life one of em's chocolate!" Category:2005 episodes